The Ultima Pepsi 4131
"The Ultima Pepsi 4131, also known as the Pepsi Crasher or J'zahar, is a (younger) Cousin of the Shy One. He leads anything that is Pepsi-based and is not a joke to mess around with. When Pepsi is around his cousin, he usually defends her. And he has a Twin Sister..." The Ultima Pepsi 4131, also known as Pepsi Crasher, is a Boss. He uses the Ambient Skin. His Size is 13x13 Tile Squares. The Ultima Pepsi 4131 has a Buster Cannon, 2 Sniper Cannons, 5 Pairs of Grape Cannons, a Rear Cannon, a pair of Chase Cannons and an Ultra Ram. In-Game Name: ]}—————the Pepsi Crasher—————{[ HP: 700000000000000 Power Level: Pepsi! Spawning: * Has a 1/875 chance to Spawn on a full Hour when the Game Time is between 18:00-0:00. Chance increases to 5/875 if it's in The Field of the Tissues Gamemode. * Has a 1/175 chance to spawn with his cousin. * Has a 1/25 chance to spawn with ����������ℒⵊℵᎯ (his twin sister). * Can't spawn at all if already active or defeated in the last 10 Days. Reward: None Directly, but spawns 12000 Emeralds, 16000 Diamonds and 18000 Rubies around his "death" Point. Regen: 85 HP per second, instantly to full if out of combat. The Ultima Pepsi 4131 has extreme Ram Damage (20% more than The Chosen One), very high Cannon Damage and Range, decent Reload Speed, medium Move and Turn Speed. He only takes 10 HP from InstaKills. He also has a Damage Cap of 10000000 Damage per hit, anything that does more on one hit will be reduced to 10000000 Damage to him. He has an FoV of 20000 Tile Squares. He attacks enemies if they get closer than 750 Tile Squares to him. If Pepsi's Cousin is active, he won't attack unless either he or his cousin is provoked, or when his cousin targets the victim first. Same thing with his twin Sister, ����������ℒⵊℵᎯ. The Ultima Pepsi 4131 also does 15% of all HP additionally (overrides immunes), if he hits Doblon God, The Chosen One, The Final One, OPOMOR, the MINIONS Boss, A FANDOM User and SS Hyena. The Ultima Pepsi 4131 will target these from 20000 Square Tiles too. The Ultima Pepsi 4131 takes only 10% of the Damage dealt by The Chosen One, The Final One, Doblon God or SS Hyena, and 5% from the MINIONS Boss, OPOMOR, The True Final One or anything that is part of the Infinity Battlegrounds. If the damage doesn't get reduced, The Ultima Pepsi 4131 will just be completely immune. Unlike his cousin, he will attack Cartels immediately, when they get within 300 Tile Squares to him. However, Cartels will keep their distance to him too, and the same goes for other bosses when they're with the Cartel. He has got a bunch of attacks, which he can use at random. If it hits a Ship with less than 2500 HP, his Damage dealt will be divided by 100000, unless when that hit does less than 100000 Damage by itself, rounded up if it's a decimal Number. Attacks: Pepsi Strike: He strikes a Bottle of Pepsi in front of him. Does 28 Million Damage to the direct Target (if closer than 25 Tile Squares to him), 28000 to any other enemy in front of him, and 28 Damage to any enemy that is closer than 45 Tile Squares to him. Target must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to him to use, Target must be bigger than 9x9 Tile Squares or have the Flying/Mid-Air Effects. Pepsi Swipe: Swipes a Bottle of Pepsi in front of him, either from left to right or from right to left. Does 3.5 Million Damage to any enemy in front of him, also does some knockback. Can inflict the Mid-Air Effect to smaller Ships (smaller than 7x7 Tile Squares) for 2.5-4.5 seconds. Target must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to him to use. Pepsi Side Strike: Smashes 2 Bottles of Pepsi to the left and right side of him (one on each). Does 3 Million Damage to any enemy close to his sides, with knockback and a Mid-Air Effect for 2-3 seconds. Also does 300 Damage to any enemy that is closer than 65 Tile Squares to him. Target must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to him to use. Hard Pepsi Smash: Holds up a large Bottle of Pepsi above himself for 3 seconds, then Smashes it very hard in front of him, doing 52.5 Million Damage to anything in front of him. Also does 500 Damage to anything that is closer than 100 Tile Squares to him. Target Must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to him to use. Rare Attack. If he hits an Island, he gets stunned where he can't do anything for 10 seconds and inflicts himself with a Slowness Effect for 15 Seconds right on that moment. Pepsi Lightning Shot: He holds a Bottle of Pepsi in front of him for 1 second, which then shoots a Light Blue Laser at his target, which does 3.5 Million Damage to the Target + inflicting a Wither Effect for 5 seconds. Ram Lighting: His Ram flashes white once, and after 1 Second, his ram shoots a Light Blue Laser at his target, which does 3 Million Damage to the main Target and 1000 Damage to any Enemy that is closer than 9 Tile Squares to the directly hit Target. Pepsi Rocket: His Sniper Cannons face towards his Buster Cannon during this Attack. He aims his Buster Cannon for 2.5 Seconds, then shoots out a large Bottle of Pepsi (which also moves quite fast), that constantly does 1 Million Damage to any enemy it hits, going through them. Pepsi Spray: His Sniper Cannons spin around during this attack. He aims his Buster Cannon for 3 Seconds, then rapidly fires out small Bottles of Pepsi at his target for 5 seconds, which do 1600 Damage each. "Death" Animation: When the Ultima Pepsi 4131 is defeated, he stands in place. He slowly turns invisible, as a Light-Blue Cyclone appears constantly spinning under him. After 15 Seconds, where he is fully invisible, his Cyclone quickly fades to invisible and the Drops will be left behind. His Minions, the Pepsi Union: Randomly, The Ultima Pepsi 4131 can spawn Pepsi-Based Ships/Bosses. He can spawn anything of that group, except the Multi-Pepsi. He spawns 1 every second. *Pep-Ship, 1/2 chance *Pep-Siege, 1/5 chance *Pep-Sniper, 1/5 chance *Pep-Spray, 1/5 chance *XXL Pepsi Brute, 1/45 chance *Pepsi of Savages, 1/50 chance *SS Pepsi-X, 1/64 chance Quotes: TBA Trivia: * He is not a Crasher, he is actually a Summoner. * The Whole Page is full of Pepsi. * Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:OP bosses Category:Pepsi Union